


The Lonely Vampire Lord

by LewdPointyNoses



Category: fkmt, アカギ | Akagi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Castles, Dark, Gothic, Iambic Pentameter, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Poetry, Slow Burn, Vampires, abab - Freeform, fkmt - Freeform, zawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdPointyNoses/pseuds/LewdPointyNoses
Summary: Washizu was his name, a tyrant full of hateThe lord himself was old, so gray and bitterHe killed young men for entertainment's sakeThe only thing to make his heart flitter.[Gothic Vampire AU poem in iambic pentameter and ABAB rhyme scheme.]





	The Lonely Vampire Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the works of [Tamo](http://giovannirammsteiner.tumblr.com/) and especially to her wonderful [Akawashi Vampire AU artwork](http://78.media.tumblr.com/31a820df5c77cdc3e451bfb94b92b812/tumblr_oh7zff68U61rtmxico10_r1_1280.png) which gave me the idea. Thank you very much!

 

~ ~ ~

 

_The darkness lay upon the swamps of night_

_A cursed castle stood in forests old_

_The air was still, the evening stars shone bright_

_It stood there built of stone so cold._

_Behind the fog and misty darkened veil_

_the old man's fortress stood forevermore_

_for centuries on end, a tragic tale_

_told by an artist from far Eastern shore._

_The castle was so damp, so dark, so dead_

_No villager set foot in its gigantic halls_

_The lord there filled them all with dread_

_So unheard went their silenced calls._

_Washizu was his name, a tyrant full of hate_

_The lord himself was old, so gray and bitter_

_He killed young men for entertainment's sake_

_The only thing to make his heart flitter._

_With time, young men went rare in his far lands_

_They all had died from blood and futile gamble_

_And no more fun was at his gambling hands_

_He ran down his halls, angry and began to ramble:_

_“What good is youth for when it dies in battle,_

_In games set up to play for life and glory_

_Fresh blood I need, excited games, not cattle!_

_They're all so damn useless, end of story!”_

_But just as he had finished his loud wrath_

_'Knock-Knock' on the heavy wooden doors_

_He flew down the stairs, no stop in his path_

_“A new challenger after all these wars?”_

_He was alone in his domain, lonesome_

_His white-clad servants were long gone from here_

_A visitor, so late at night, had come_

_to hammer strongly on his wooden gate._

_The main hall was dinghy, dark and dusty,_

_heavy air surrounding his weighty black cloak,_

_the moonlight came through gothic windows rusty_

_“Who there? Answer me!” Washizu gravely spoke._

_“Akagi Shigeru. That is my name.”_

_This gentle voice came through the heavy door._

_“I heard, your castle full of blood-red fame,_

_Had games to play, from far away shore.”_

_“You come for mahjong, stranger, the game of gods?”_

_Washizu would not trust his elder hearing,_

_That someone came to him against all odds,_

_To play a game with him, the bloody King._

_So long he had been here alone inside,_

_He simply was intrigued to have a guest,_

_Thus opened up the door, this rusty slide,_

_To give his burning curiosity some rest._

_In front of him, there stood a man,_

_Not more than twenty years of age,_

_With silver hair and a gentle tan,_

_Clothes of a commoner, maybe a page._

_Washizu looked at that slender figure,_

_And nodded: “Welcome, stranger, stay the night.”_

_“Mh-mh…!” Akagi smiled with snarky vigour,_

_Washizu twitched, and thought “Was this boy right…?”_

_He led him in, that strange young late-night guest,_

_And ordered him to follow to the halls._

_How silently Akagi walked, without some rest_

_Washizu thought, no echo in the walls._

_Both men arrived in the big gambling room,_

_A cold place full of marble, stone and gold,_

_With many candles glimmering with doom,_

_And atmosphere of bloody stories told._

_This man, Akagi seemed not be disturbed,_

_Just standing there, and looked and nodded slight:_

_“Is this the place we play the game? Superb.”_

_And simply walked to the mahjong table bright._

_Washizu was confused, but caught his mind,_

_This man was either crazy or dumb,_

_To simply bet his life away in a game blind,_

_And so he sighed and gestured him to come:_

_“Akagi, no, let’s start and play tomorrow,_

_You surely are exhausted from your tour,_

_We rather should have dinner first and oh,_

_Look and get to know each other, sure.”_

_The silver haired young man thus gave a nod:_

_“It’s true to know thy enemies first thing._

_A dinner sounds in order, ‘tis not odd,_

_It gives our later game a better ring.”_

_And so, they exited the gambling halls,_

_To have some dinner together alone._

_Their steps, they echoed through the walls,_

_Akagi followed and Washizu thought on his own:_

 

_“I call this night a win-win day no less,_

_A guest so willingly to bet his life away,_

_Maybe he doesn’t know the danger’s mess,_

_He’ll give me thrill, end my endless dismay._

_And even if he dies of loss of blood,_

_I can’t await to make his eyes dead dim_

_And once he falls onto his tiles with ‘Thud!’…_

_He will now eat, and then I’ll drink him.”_

_Washizu slowly licked his lips and grinned,_

_Oh yes, this night would turn out wonderful._

_Outside, the darkness came with heavy wind,_

_The blood red games started infernal pull._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos and/or a comment, I'm always happy about feedback!
> 
> Visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LewdPointyNoses) for updates and ravings, or write me on Discord, Lepon#2891!


End file.
